New Life
by Love Kidd Foreva
Summary: She never talked to anyone... she planned on becoming a Death Scythe and leaving Death City. But a certain gang keeps her from her dreams. KiddxOC SoulxOC Black*StarxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! so... this is my first official story. I dont know exactly how to upload on here so if the story comes late I apologize! I hope you like this story! My friend convinced me to post it so here it is! I hope you enjoy and reviews are appreciated!**

* * *

It was my second week at the DWMA. No one would ever talk to me and I always avoid people. No one new where I came from, I just appeared one day. I enrolled at the DWMA after the Kishin was defeated by a Meister. I didn't know anyone here, but I don't care. I'm happy alone.

I walked into Crescent Moon class and sat in the very corner of the last isle.

"There she is again. The weird girl"

"What's up with her? She appeared out of nowhere."

"Everyone says she's a weapon. But where's her Meister?"

This would always happen. I would hear everyone say things about me. I didn't care. They knew nothing about me. I was indeed a weapon, a Flail. I was also allowed to use Soul Perception; I could even read the character of the soul.

"And what's up with her name?"

"Yeah, it's too weird."

They're right. My name is Kyouki, it means madness. I don't know why my dad named me that. Maybe because I'm **his** daughter. My father had madness in the past. He was controlled by a witch named Medusa. She experimented with black blood. Good thing DWMA finally killed the damn witch.

Oh, incase you haven't figured it out yet… my dad is Professor Stein. He always tries to dissect things, even humans. I can't believe him! Ugh… anyway… on with the day.

I pulled out my book and started reading as an ash blond girl walked in with a white haired boy right behind her. They sat down in their usual seats and the blond took out a book and started reading. The blond was Meister Maka, and the white haired boy was her weapon, Soul. Next came in a blue haired boy and a black haired girl. The blue haired boy was surprisingly silent today. He always screamed something about how lucky we were that he had finally appeared. Geez. His name was Black*Star and the black haired girl was his weapon Tsubaki. Next in was a boy with ebony hair with three white strips on the left side of his hair, two blond girls walked in behind him, one short and one tall. The boy was Death the Kidd and the tall blond was Liz and the short blond was Patty. They were sisters and Kidd's weapons.

The thing about Kidd was… he was Lord Deaths son. Lord Death he made me melt. He had OCD but it's funny to see him go crazy about something asymmetrical… it made me smile which was very rare.

I sigh as my father entered the classroom. I tuned out the lesson he was teaching. It was probably about dissecting something.

"Kyouki, Lord Death wants to see you" I hear my dad say.

As I stood up everyone stared at me leaving, I think dad gave me his crazed smile. '_Not gonna work on me dad, I know exactly what Lord Death wants.' _I think to myself as I left the room.

I walked up to the door to the Death Room and opened it walking up to Lord Death.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! I wrote this while watching Soul Eater which helped with insperation XD**

**Please tell me if you want me to continue! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! So... I'm going to continue this story. I hope you enjoy! 3**

* * *

"Hey, Hey! Waz up?" Lord Death said holding up a peace sign.

"You wanted to see me Lord Death."

"Ah, yes. I know you don't like being around people, but I have a specific mission for you."

"What's the mission?"

"You have to travel to England with Meister Maka, Assassin Black*Star, and my son, Death the Kidd."

Too many people for comfort. I liked being alone. I live with my dad and Marie and that was still too much. I like being alone…

"Yes sir"

"The mission starts tomorrow. And it is important that you complete it. This will be your 87 Kishin egg. You will be one step closer to becoming a Death Scythe."

"I know. This will be a walk in the park."

"Good, good."

"Ill be leaving now Lord Death."

And with that I walked away.

* * *

I went to the roof deciding to skip class. I found Black*Star already up there with Sid on the sideline.

"You think you can be a bigger star than me with everyone focusing on you, which was a big mistake. Now you have to pay for it!" Black*Star yelled.

I heard his partner Tsubaki say that he didn't mean it and that I shouldn't think poorly of him. I didn't care; I was the daughter of Stein. I can beat this twerp.

"Bring it" I said and got in a fighting stance.

"Think you can beat me? Haha!" this boy is annoying.

Before I charged I took a peek at is soul and got the necessary information. I adjusted my soul wavelength to his. His biggest attack is using soul force… better be prepared.

He was the first to attack. He charged at me ready to hit me. I dodged with ease and used soul force hitting him in the back, I didn't make any internal damage… just enough to make him lose balance. I just wanted to end this stupid fight. He stumbled back and regained balance again. I walked over to the ledge and sat down, I knew Black*Star wasn't done with me. I knew he would use his 'Black*Star big wave' move and make me go flying. But I was adjusted to his wavelength so it wouldn't cause any damage; just get me out of this stupid fight.

"You shouldn't use a low attack like that on a big star like me" his voice got serious.

Sheesh… this boy.

Black*Star charged at me and used his soul wavelength, causing me to fall off the ledge… what I wanted. I heard Tsubaki scream, she really shouldn't be worried about me. I landed on my feet and started running back to my house, away from everyone for as long as I possibly can.

* * *

I made it back home, panting and out of breath. I went inside and found Marie making tea.

"How was school today Kyouki?" Marie's voice is so nice… so sweet.

"Just fine. I'm going to my room" the same cycle as always… I come home with Marie asking me how school was. I always say 'just fine' and go to my room. But Marie doesn't seem to mind.

I went to my room and locked myself in. The only way to stay hidden from the world. I took my hair out of its pigtails and took off my lab coat. I look into my mirror and stare at my pale skin and grey hair. This academy is full of idiots. I mean, I wear a lab coat, I have the same skin and hair color as Stein does. Why haven't any of them realized it yet?

I was in my room for an hour when Marie called for me, so I walked out of my room when I heard a familiar voice.

"Oh, Maka. What are you doing here?" Marie was talking to Maka… why was Maka here?

"I wanted to ask Professor Stein about the new girl who joined the academy two weeks ago." Maka sounded like a nice girl. She always yelled at Soul and Black*Star though…

"Oh you mean Kyouki? What do you want to know about her?"

"Well… she never speaks to anyone, Soul, Black*Star, Kidd and I noticed she always takes the difficult missions. But she has no weapon or meister. Everyone claims she's a weapon but how? Someone of this age shouldn't be able to use themselves to fight."

"Why are you suddenly interested in her?" dad walked into the room. Good thing I didn't go in there… I want to see what they say.

"Oh! Professor Stein!" Maka sounded shocked

"So why are you here to talk about Kyouki?" dad knew why she came. God he makes me so made some times!

"Well… Kidd, Black*Star and I have a mission with her tomorrow. So I wanted to learn a little bit more about her."

"Well that girl likes to keep to herself. She is indeed a weapon, but the problem is, is that she can't match soul wavelengths with anyone other than me. So she uses herself."

"But how? And why only you?"

"She's a Flail. Pretty easy to use without a meister."

"How can she only match soul wavelengths with you Professor Stein?"

"It's quite simple really"

Maka sensed my soul, finally. I walked out into the living room and was met with the wide eyed Maka.

"You finally sensed my soul; I thought you were the great Meister Maka. Why'd it take so long?" I'm always like this, I just don't know how to act nice to people.

"I'm sorry; I was too focused on other things that I didn't notice your soul." She wasn't even fazed by my comment. What the fuck?

"Anyway, Professor Stein, you said you two can match soul wavelengths. How?"

"Incase you didn't figure it out. We live in the same house, have the skin and hair color, and have the same eyes. Really Maka?" I stood next to Stein and Maka examined us. She was in compete shock

"Professor Stein has a daughter?! What?!"

"Sheesh woman." I sighed and sat down on the couch.

"Yes, Kyouki is my daughter. We can match soul wavelengths because we have the same DNA. But she'd rather stay away from me."

"Why?"

"My name! He named me Kyouki which means madness! What the hell Stein?!"

"Another thing. She never calls me dad."

"But why **did** you name your daughter Kyouki, Professor Stein?"

He shrugged. What the fuck man naming your own daughter madness? Maybe it's because I am crazy… I am his daughter after all.

"So you have a mission with her tomorrow?" Marie didn't know about the mission. I never told her anything which made me feel a little guilty.

"Mmhmm. We have to collect 4 Kishin eggs. It'll be mine and Souls 48th, Black*Star and Tsubaki's 2nd, and I don't know how many it will be for Kidd, with Liz and Patty it's hard to keep count" Maka giggled a little bit.

I could never do that…

"Maka its getting late, Soul might get worried you should head back" Marie was always so nice, so sweet.

"Ok, bye!" Maka waved goodbye and left.

I ran back to my room and flopped down on the bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light… but I had that dream again… that dreadful dream.

I was in a pitch black room… and there stood the Kishin Asura. He was killed by Maka so why is he in my dream?

The dream always started with dad being killed… by me. I would be standing completely still but another me would murder him in cold blood… then eat his soul… then Asura would walk up to me… and kill me…

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter should be out soon.**


End file.
